1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to key duplication and, more particularly, to portable systems adapted to machine one or more key blanks to thereby produce a corresponding number of duplicates of an original key.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
The need to fabricate duplicate keys undoubtedly dates back to the earliest implementation of the lock. As such, the earliest methods of making duplicate keys were the exclusive province of skilled artisans who used files and other hand tools to slowly shape a small section of metal into the desired key form. The electric motor, of course, made it possible to mechanize the process of forming and shaping duplicate keys, and a key of moderate complexity can typically be duplicated—by a relatively unskilled worker—in a matter of minutes. Since its introduction and subsequent widespread commercial acceptance, however, the mechanized key duplication system has changed very little over the years.
In a conventional key duplication system, a specimen key with the essential pattern profile (i.e., an “original” key) is placed into a first vise clamp. A key blank to be contoured with the essential pattern is placed into a juxtaposed second vise clamp. The specimen key is brought into contact with a guiding stylus, while the key blank is brought into contact with a belt-driven cutting wheel dimensioned and arranged to revolve at approximately 450 to 1700 rpm. A carriage associated with the vise clamps is then shifted laterally and angularly reoriented inwardly and outwardly, such that the engagement of the specimen key with the stylus imparts a corresponding pivotal movement of the carriage and the teeth of the cutting wheel cut a corresponding contour pattern into the key blank. When this process has concluded, the key blank is removed from the vise clamps, and any burrs or other imperfections formed during the cutting operation are removed with a file or a buffing wheel.
Notwithstanding the widespread commercial use of conventional key duplication systems, there are several deficiencies associated with them. For example, the belt system used to drive the rotating cutting wheel is subject to a substantial amount of slip, reducing its efficiency and precision. Wear in the pivot points that support the key clamping vises further diminishes the precision required to produce a usable working key. The impact of the cutting teeth against the blank key, repeated many times during a single duplicating operation, may force a key requiring deep cuts, lands and/or contours to shift or jump out of even the most securely tightened clamping vise jaws. Efforts to compensate for this tendency have involved elaborate clamping vise jaw configurations, but this approach has met with only limited acceptance because the lands and grooves of many keys are lower than the top edge of the “improved” vise jaws—preventing their duplication.
The need to accommodate many modern key configurations have exposed further limitations in the design of conventional key duplicating equipment. For example, the ignition keys for many domestic and foreign vehicles are double sided with lands and grooves on the lip extension of both sides. Most keys contain one or more extended step on each side. When duplicating keys of this type, the step(s) must rest on the top surface of the vise clamp jaws, while the lip must extend between the jaws of the vise. After one side of such a key is cut, the lip may become too short to grip securely while cutting the other side. Thus, there is an increased risk that the force of the impact—from the cutter against the blank being duplicated—will cause a shifting or throwing out of the key blank. Not surprisingly, conventional key duplicating machines produce a high percentage of unusable duplicate keys.
Still other disadvantages associated with conventional key duplicating equipment include the development of unnatural high pitched sounds injurious to the operator's hearing, and the dulling or breakage of the heat-treated tool steel cutting teeth. In fact, cutting tooth breakage is so common that despite the widespread use of steel keys, a major manufacturer of key cutting wheels warns that its cutters should not be used to cut steel keys.
A continuing need therefore exists for a key duplicating system which is simple to operate, inexpensive to fabricate, and accurate enough to produce usable duplicate keys. A continuing need also exists for a key duplication system that is both portable and modular in construction so that it may be used in conjunction with an existing rotary power tool.